


The Skeleton (CreepyPasta)

by CreepyPastaBoi



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyPastaBoi/pseuds/CreepyPastaBoi
Summary: Life for Lou Schumacher is not easy. They do not identify with either gender which makes them an easy target for bullying. Being small and weak doesn't help either. One day a new kid arrives and he instantly dislikes Lou and considers them a freak. When he befriends Lou's bullies, they all decide the best thing to do is to get rid of them so they break into their house one night to finish them off but they bit off more than they could chew.





	The Skeleton (CreepyPasta)

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The official origin story of my creepypasta, The Skeleton! I hope you enjoy!

The bus ride to school was long. Living twenty minutes away from the school was bad enough but when you added all the stops in between, it easily went up to over an hour long ride. Lou usually remembered to pack a book to read but on the days they forgot, the bus ride seemed to last forever. Today was one of these days. They sat at the back on the bus and looked out the window. The sight was pretty boring as it was mainly homes that all looked similar. The bus went on its usual route and soon enough it was packed with students. During the morning they weren't that loud as many were still waking up but there was some chatter. At least it wasn't as loud as the ride back home.

Lou kept looking out the window as all of the familiar homes passed by but suddenly the bus took a left when they were supposed to go right. The chatting died down a bit as people wondered out loud where they were going. This wasn't the way to school. Lou listened to the people sitting in front of them and found out that there was a new student. They had just moved in the area and the kid was apparently a year younger than Lou.

The bus slowed down and came to a stop in front of a house. The bus went quiet as everyone tried to get a good look at the new student. They were standing in front of the house and from Lou's seat they were able to yet a good look. The new student was of average height and had dark blond hair with blue eyes but of course the first thing that people noticed were his muscles. He wore a t-shirt to show off his sculpted arms. Of course the girls began to giggle. Lou rolled their eyes at the reaction of their peers but had to admit, this guy was pretty attractive. He was surely going to be popular with the girls. It would be only a matter of time before he got himself a girlfriend. Lou was positive than many of the girls on the bus were planning to ask him out already.

The new kid got on the bus and the bus driver told them to sit anywhere. He looked around and saw that most of the seats were full but that didn't stop the girls from calling out to sit with them. He chuckled to himself and smirked. He was loving the attention and all of the girls on the bus were super cute. He scanned all of the seats to find the best spot and when he found it, he began walking. When he walked past the girls they whined and begged him to come back but he had his eyes on someone else. He walked past everyone and went to the back of the bus where Lou sat. Lou gulped as this guy approached them and looked up at him.

"Get moving. I claim this seat from now on." He said in a very demanding and rather rude tone.

"But I was here first."Lou said timidly.

"So what? I'm here now and I want that seat so you're gonna have to move it girly."

"I'm not a girl..." Lou spoke so quietly that the new kid didn't even hear them.

"Come again?" He asked and he leaned in.

"I'm not a girl." Lou repeated.

"Well you look pretty feminine to me. You gay or something?"

"No."

"That's Lou." They both turned to a student who was sitting in the seat in front of them. "They are an oddball here and don't identify as either male or female. We all tried asking but they won't say what's in their pants. They sure are stubborn. Just use whatever pronouns you want for them."

Lou glared at the student who laughed them off. They weren't seen as intimating at all. They were a bit shorter than most students, standing at five feet, three inches and only weighed 128 pounds soaking wet. When they tried standing up for themselves they were always laughed at and sometimes even called 'cute' in a mocking tone.

"I see..." Lou looked up at the new student. "So you're a freak then!" Lou's face went red when everyone laughed. They gave up. They picked up their bag and moved to a spot four seats down that was unoccupied and scooted up to the window. They could hear the new kid laugh and say, "I'm glad to know that freak is easy to deal with". Lou wanted to cry. When the new kid sat down the bus began to move and they made their way to the school. Everyone asked the new kid questions while Lou sat in silence. They were curled up against the window and watched as they went by numerous homes.

The whole way back to school, Lou couldn't help but overhear the conversations the students had with the new kid. They found out that his name was James and he and his family recently moved from P. E. I. but he didn't say why he moved. He avoided the question every time that it was asked which was seven times. Lou grew suspicious of James. Why did he move here and why was he avoiding the question?

James knew that if he told everyone the truth as to why he moved, he would most likely be shunned. He had attacked a student at his former school so badly they had to stay in the hospital for at least six months and almost died during surgery. He was arrested but due to his young age he was released when he turned 18 and his record was sealed and he was able to start fresh. On the outside he appeared to be a very nice and charming individual but on the inside he had a tendency to be violent and loved taking advantage of the weak and already he had zeroed in on a new target. Lou.

When they arrived at the school Lou was one of the first people off the bus. They wanted to get as far away from James as they could. They safety made it into the building before James got off the bus and they let out a sigh of relief. They went to their locker, grabbed their books and headed to homeroom. At least they would be safe from James for now. Or so they thought. They sat down at their desk and a few minutes later James himself walked in the class. The moment he spotted Lou, he smirked and went to sit beside them.

"Sup girly. I guess we're in the same homeroom."

"Joy." Lou said flatly. This was going to be a very long class. Graduation couldn't come soon enough. ' _Only three more months left..._ ' Lou told themselves. They just had to put up with James for three months and then they would be free. Just three more months...

As the day went on, Lou discovered that James was in almost all of their classes. The only one he wasn't in was their optional class of sewing. That came as no surprise as he was not at all the type to enjoy that. He probably would have called it "girly". At least they would have some peace and not have to deal with James and his hurtful words. He had made it clear in homeroom that he did not like Lou and thought that they were a freak. That there was something wrong with them. That their could only be male or female. They couldn't " _choose_ " to be neither. They should just accept the gender they were assigned with at birth and stop trying to push their identity onto others. Lou couldn't understand where he was coming from. They weren't trying to force anything on anyone. They never went up to people and said that they should change how they identify themselves. They had no clue where James came up with that but if he was determined to make their life a living hell then he would say anything that was hurtful. He did an exceptional job at that.

For the next few weeks the taunting and name calling grew worse and worse. James quickly escalated when he saw that Lou was greatly affected by his words. This fueled him. He felt powerful and he loved it. He tormented Lou every chance he got and within days of arrival, he met Richie and his gang. They were known bullies throughout the school but teachers never did anything about them as they never had any proof that they were bullying other students. The four quickly bonded over their dislike of Lou. They somehow convinced themselves that Lou was evil and trying to poison the minds of the younger students as some actually showed sympathy to them. There were even two who began expressing themselves as non-binary too. James told Richie and his gang that Lou had to be stopped and soon before anyone else fell victim to their 'lies'.

"How are we gonna do that, chief?" Chris asked James.

The group of four bullies stood at the edge of the forest by the school. There, they were far away from everyone else so no one could overhear their conversation.

"We need to find a time, preferably on the weekend when the freak is alone then attack them." James explained. When he said the word attack he kicked the tree trunk he was leaning against to make the plan clear. The three nodded and smirked.

"Are we gonna use weapons?" Chad asked. Out of all four, he was the tallest and had the most muscle.

"Of course." James replied. "We gotta teach that sick fuck a lesson. We can't let them go around telling the young that this sort of behavior is okay because it's not. They are a manipulating, piece of shit liar who needs to be dealt with immediately."

"Oh I've waited so long for this day!" Richie said in excitement. Christ and Chad agreed. "I happen to know that the freak's parents are heading out of town this weekend. They leave Friday. We should do it then."

"Do you know what time they leave?"

"No but it is probably sometime before sundown."

"It’s too risky. I say we attack on Saturday night. Midnight will do. It will be dark. No one will spot us."

"Sounds great. My brother can drive us." James nodded at Richie and gave him a high five. He did the same to the two others and the bell rang. They all chuckled as they headed back to class.

For the rest of the week, the group of four made sure to make Lou's life at school a living hell. They tormented them every chance they got. They said all sorts of cruel things which quickly escalated to death threats. With each day that passed, Lou had less and less desire to go to school. They knew that when lunch came, they would be cornered by the group of bullies and beaten to the ground. Sometimes other students witnessed the beatings but they did nothing to help Lou. They just stood there and watched. Lou hated them as James kicked them. 'Why are you just letting them do this?' Lou thought to themselves. They winced as James kicked their side. They could already feel a deep bruise forming. It hurt but they held back the tears. They didn't want to show any signs of weakness in front of the group.

James laughed as he continued to kick Lou while Richie, Chris and Chad cheered him on.

"Pathetic! That's what you are!" James said as he gave Lou a good, hard kick on their thigh. They flinched on contact but refused to cry out. "You think you're so tough but I see those tears forming! Only babies cry! Are you a baby?"

"They must be!" Chris said, partly laughing. "They are so small and can't even defeat themselves!" All of the boys laughed and soon James backed down to give the others a chance to kick Lou. They all enjoyed it and kicked as hard as they could. Lou thought they were going to be killed. The four didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. It was only a matter of time before they escalated their attacks.

Lou whimpered at one particular hard kick which got the bullies excited. Finally their target was cracking and they'd get the reactions they wanted. They kicked harder. Lou prayed for death. They just wanted this all to end but it didn't. It went on for what seemed like eternity. They felt tears running down their cheeks and quietly begged for them to stop. Of course they just laughed it off and continued but soon it was all over. The bell rang telling students to head back to class. "You got lucky this time, freak!" James spat and they left.

Lou watched as they headed back to the school. When they were out of earshot, Lou finally broke down into tears. They were scared and in pain. They were also scared because next class they would see James again... He and his gang were the last people Lou wanted to see. When they finally got the strength to get up they decided to go straight home. It didn't matter that school wasn't over for the day. They had to get away from them. They got off the ground and ran. They ran with shaky and sore legs back home. It took a while as their house was quite a distance away from the school but they were determined to get away.

Eventually they made it to their street. They were out of breath and their lungs burned. Their legs felt like jelly and could give out at any moment but they pushed forward. Slowly but surely they made their way down the long street. They stumbled a bit but forced their legs to keep going. ' _I'll be home soon..._ ' Lou told themselves. ' _I'll be home and I'll be safe there. They can't get me there... Just... a little longer...'_ It felt like hours later but eventually they made it to their house. They could barely breathe by the time they got to the front door. They took a few minutes to recover before going inside. They shut the door behind them then went up to their room.

Lou wanted nothing more than to curl up under the covers and go to sleep but they were scared. They were scared that if they fell asleep then James would be there and he and his gang would attack and maybe even kill them. The thought frightened them. They already had a nightmare the previous night of James attacking them. They didn't want another. Just the thought of going to sleep was enough to get their heart racing. 'I need a distraction', Lou thought. They entered their room and closed the door behind them, making sure to lock it.

Lou looked around the spacious room and tried to decide what they should do to pass the time. They left their bag at school with all of their homework so they couldn't work on that. Their eyes fell to their desk where they had their sewing machine all set up. 'Perhaps I could continue working on my mask...' Lou thought. They were nearly done so they decided to go for it. They sat down at their desk and resumed the project they had started a little over a week ago. They started when James arrived. The hope was that a mask would help them dissociate from their identity and take on a new one. By putting on the mask they could become a complete different person. One who was not constantly bullied and threatened. They had sewn together the pieces and now embroidered the face. It was halfway done but already it was looking so good. They couldn't wait to wear it.

They worked on it for hours and they were so focused that they didn't even hear when their parents came home around five o'clock. By eight o'clock they finally finished. Lou held the mask to get a better look and they were stunned. The mask turned out better than they anticipated. This was their first time making something like this so they weren’t expecting it to be that good but it looked almost professionally done. They held it up to get a better look and just before they could put it on, their stomach rumbled, telling them that they had to eat. "I guess I should eat something..." They sighed and set down their project on their desk then went downstairs to see what their parents had left for them.

They looked in the fridge for something to eat but it didn’t look like there was much they liked. They did notice a Tupperware container that contained pasta. That wasn’t their favourite food but it would have to do. They took the container out of the fridge and put it in the microwave to heat up the food. After pressing START, they went over to the cutlery drawer and just as they opened it, something outside caught their attention. They looked up at the window right in front of them and noticed the shed door was open. ‘ _That’s odd..._ ’ Their father hated when it got left open because he didn't want critters going inside and making a home in there. He had too many expensive tools in the shed.

Lou left through the back door and went over to the shed where they closed and locked the door. The latch closed with a _click_ and that's when something hard connected with their head. They grunted and fell to the ground holding their head in pain. Slightly dazed, they looked up to see what could have hit them and when they did their eyes went wide. Standing above them were four figures. One was taller than the rest. They instantly knew who they were.

James, Richie, Chris, and Chad.

They were all chuckling to themselves and it appeared as if James was holding a baseball bat in his hands. Even in the darkness of the night, Lou could see the smirks on their faces. They had to think of a way to escape. Looking around, Lou saw that there was nowhere to run. The four cornered them up against the shed doors. They were trapped. They heard the sound of a pocket knife being opened. _Click_. ‘Shit!’ Lou thought. They could have handled a baseball bat but a knife was a totally different story.

"Here, take this and gimme that." James said. He must have been switching the bat for the knife. While the team was distracted Lou decided to make a break for it. They shoved the smaller one of the group who they knew had to be Chris and ran away. They ran in the direction they thought their house was in but it was so dark and they were disoriented from the bat to the head that they didn’t realize they were running in the direction of the lake. Lake Simcoe. The water gently crashed on the shore with every wave and the sound got louder and louder. When Lou realized they were getting closer to the lake, it was too late. They tripped over a rock and fell into the water with a loud _splash_. Luckily for them, it was fairly shallow so they got on their knees and lifted their head above the water and took in a big breath of fresh air. Unfortunately, they had no time to recover. James and his gang were after them and wanted to do only God knows what.

Lou got to their feet and went deeper in the water. They hoped that maybe they wouldn’t follow them in but they were very wrong. James didn’t care about getting wet and plunged in after Lou. When he caught up, he grabbed them and shoved them under the water. They trashed and fought against his grip but it was of no use. James had the upper hand and held their head under. Just when Lou thought they were about to die James pulled them back up for a few seconds then pushed them under again. Lou's lungs burned as they screamed for air. Their heart was racing and they felt light-headed. They weren't getting enough air. It was only a matter of time before they died.

They soon stopped fighting as they tried to save what oxygen they had and that was when James brought them back up to the surface. They coughed violently and gasped. They couldn't get enough air. They looked up at James whose face was illuminated by the full moon overhead. He had a smirk on his face and with one hand, held on to Lou and the other held up the knife. Lou's eyes widened. "Time to die you freak! The world is better off with people like you! You will no longer poison the minds of the young and telling them that this shit is okay because it's not!"

"You were never loved anyway!" Lou recognized that voice. It was Chad who spoke.

"No one ever liked you!" Chris chimed in.

"Your parents won't even miss a freak like you!" Richie added.

"Liars..." Lou said in a weak voice. This just made them all laugh.

"Oh we're telling the truth. You just don't want to believe it." James chuckled. He pressed the knife against Lou's neck and they hissed when he pressed it in the flesh. They could feel the burning sensation as the blade cut into their skin but there wasn't much they could do. They were weakened from the attack and the lack of oxygen. All they could do was dig their nails into James' arm but it had no effect as he was wearing a sweater. "Soon you will be dead and the world will be a better place." James chuckled. He pressed the blade even harder against Lou's neck and Lou could feel the blood running down their skin.

"Dude, why are you taking your time?" Richie asked. He sounded impatient. "Let's just kill the freak and get outta here."

"I just wanted to have some fun." He replied and turned to face Richie. Lou used this as an opportunity to escape. They reached up and with all their strength, scratched James' face with their nails. He yelled out in pain and let Lou go but also dropped the knife. Lou grabbed it and quickly made their way out of the water. "Grab them!" James shouted. The three others nodded and went after them but they weren't used to the terrain and kept falling whereas Lou swam in the water almost every day if it was warm enough. They were familiar with the ground and where all of the rocks were so because of this they were able to make it out before them. When they were on dry land they ran for the house and ran inside while slamming the door behind them.

"Mom! Dad!" They called out but got no response. They ran up to their parent's room but didn't find them there. "Where are you guys?!" They panicked. Where were their parents? They ran downstairs to call the police and by the phone they saw a note.

 

" _Dad and I left for the airport. Enjoy the house to yourself for the weekend :)_ "

 

"Fuck!" Lou exclaimed. "I forgot they were going out of town!" They grabbed the cordless phone and dialed 911 while keeping an eye out for the gang.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I need help! Some kids from my school attacked me and I think they're trying to kill me!"

"What is the address of your emergency?" Lou gave their name and address and just as they finished speaking, a large rock smashed through the window of the backdoor. Lou screamed. "What's going on?"

"They just broke in the house!" Lou screamed into the phone.

"Shit! They're on the phone. I think they called 911!" Lou was in such a panic they couldn't tell who was speaking anymore.

"Can you go to a room with a lock on the door?" The operator asked.

"Yeah."

"Go there now. The police are on their way." Lou ran upstairs just as the back door opened. They made it to their room and shut the door. They locked it but didn't feel like that was enough. They set the phone down and pulled their heavy night table in front of the door. They picked up the phone again and the operator told them to hide under the bed, so they did. On the way over they passed their desk and saw the sewing shears. They grabbed them and crawled under the bed. They were shaking and breathing heavily. The operator quietly told them that they had to control their breathing and reassured them that the police would be there soon.

"Find them!" They heard James scream from downstairs. Heavy footsteps came up the stairs and they could hear doors slamming. It was only a matter of time before they checked their room. They jumped when they heard someone try to open the door with force.

"It's fucking stuck!" Richie's voice came from the other side.

"Find a way to open it!" James ordered. There was loud banging on the door. It sounded as if they were trying to break it down, presumably with the baseball bat. The operator told Lou to stay calm and that help was on its way but to Lou, it couldn't come fast enough.

Slowly but surely the door was broken down. Pieces of wood went flying due to the force the bat hit the door with. Lou was shaking all over and couldn't control their breathing. Their chest hurt and their heart was pounding against their ribcage. With a shaky hand they gripped on to their shears. They watched as James' face came into view as the door was broken down. He saw the night table was in the way and growled. "Fucking cunt! Where are you?! "He climbed over the table and entered the room. He felt around on the wall and when he found the light switch, he flicked it and the whole room flooded with light. He looked around and it didn't take long for him to spot Lou's hiding spot. There was a blood trail leading under the bed. "Got you!" He approached the bed, kneeled down and swung the bat underneath. This was unexpected and he hit Lou right in the face. They screamed in pain as it connected with their nose and they felt a rush of liquid. The smell of iron filled their senses. _Blood_.

A hand reached under the bed, grabbed them by the arm and pulled them out. Lou tried to struggle but it did nothing. James pulled them out into the light and his crew entered the room and surrounded Lou once again. James noticed the phone in their hand, took it and put it up to his ear. The operator was asking for Lou to respond. "Don't worry. Everything is alright. My brother was just having an insanity episode. It's no big deal."

"I want to speak to the parents."

"I'm sorry but our parents are out of town. No need to send the police. I have it from here." And with that he hung up. He threw the phone away and turned his full attention to Lou who was lying on the ground and bleeding from their neck and nose. He kneeled down beside Lou and grabbed their hoodie. "Time to finally finish you off. You know, you've been a real pain in the ass. Why can't you just go quietly?" He held up a large kitchen knife. He must have grabbed it when they first broke in. Lou's eyes went wide as they looked at the sharp blade. James chuckled. He loved seeing the fear in their eyes. He got a rush from it. He pressed the knife on their stomach and slowly dragged it down. He stopped at the waistband of their pants. "Before I kill you, I would love to know what you got in between your legs. I'm curious. Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Neither..." Lou responded weakly.

"You have to be one or the other. You're either male or female. There's nothing else." He used the knife to cut open the thin fabric belt they had on and unzipped their jeans. They grabbed his hands to try and stop him but all that did was piss him off. He slapped them across the face then held the knife to their neck again. "That's enough!" Using only one hand he pulled down their jeans then went back to pull down their underwear. Lou looked around and spotted their sewing shears nearby. While James was distracted they grabbed for the shears and when they hold a hold of them, they plunged the sharp blades right into his shoulder. He screamed in pain, dropped the knife and backed away from Lou.

Lou scrambled away from him and pulled up their pants. They were breathing heavily and looked down at James. He was bleeding heavily from the wound. "You fucking cunt..."

“You’ll pay for that!” Richie said and took out a pocket knife from his pocket. Lou looked at Chris and Chad and saw they too had knives. This made things more complicated but they felt like they could take them on.

"You shouldn't have broken in and tried to kill me if you didn’t want to get hurt..." Lou's voice was different. It was more sinister now. Their eyes narrowed and they pointed the blades of the shears at James. "I don't want to kill you but I will if I have to."

James chuckled. "As if a freak like you could kill me. You're just a weakling. You couldn't even defend yourself when I beat your ass to the ground. How pathetic."

"Shut your mouth asshole!" They waved the shears around to try and seem intimidating but it had no effect on James. He just kept chuckling.

Lou gripped the handle of their shears. They had a strong urge deep inside them. Life at school had already been bad enough with Richie, Christ and Chad but James just made it worse. He encouraged them to take the teasing and taunting into physical violence and now it seems they formed a pact to kill Lou. Lou wanted nothing more than to see James and the gang dead. It was because of them, they were scared to walk down the halls of the school. They never knew when one or all of them would be there and initiate another attack. They hated it. They hated living in constant fear and the only way to fix that was to kill them all.

They took a deep breath then charged at Chris. He was the smallest of the four so Lou figured they would have a good chance at taking them down first. This sudden movement caught them all off guard and when they raised the shears, Christ actually let out a yelp. He dropped his knife and when he tried to bend down to retrieve it, Lou stabbed him right in the neck. Chris let out a choking sound as his mouth filled with blood and he collapsed to the ground. Lou then turned their attention to the other three. Chad was closest to them and ran to them screaming. He held his knife up in the air and was ready to stab Lou but he didn’t know just how quick they were. Lou moved out of the way and tripped Chad who fell and smashed his head on the side of their bed. He cried out in pain as his head impacted with the hardwood bed frame. Lou chuckled then went to Richie. He was ready for Lou’s attack and when they came at him, he grabbed their arm and gave a hard tug which threw them off balance and sent them straight to the ground. Loud grunted as they landed on the hardwood floor but it didn’t slow them down. They rolled out of the way just as Richie brought down his knife and they could hear the blade stick into the wood. “Fuck!” Richie said in a strained voice. Lou took a quick peek and saw that his knife was actually stuck in the wood. They left him to try and get it out and turned their attention to James.

He was not only pissed, but also a bit shocked. He couldn’t believe that someone as small as Lou took down two people on their own. He gripped the handle of the kitchen knife he took from downstairs and charged at Lou. He slashed the knife around and actually managed to slice open Lou’s arm a few times. Most of the cuts were small and barely bleed but one in particular slice through their skin and almost went down to the bone. Lou cried out in pain but adrenaline kept them going. They pushed past the pain and dodged the rest of the attacks. They moved to the side before the knife could slice them again and their hip banged into their desk. They looked down and saw the container of pins by their hand. They smirked and looked back up at James. When he got close, they grabbed the container and threw it at James. The pins flew at him and some impaled his eyes. He dropped the knife which landed with a thud and his hands shot up to his face as he screamed a blood chilling scream. “My eyes!”

“Serves you right!” Lou grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to the ground. He went down easily. He didn’t even try to fight them. He was in so much pain that he couldn’t do anything but scream. It made killing him too easy. Lou opened the shears and placed them on either sides of his neck. “Good bye asshole!” They closed the shears around his neck and blood gushed from his arteries. His body collapsed to the ground and he died in less than a minute. The only one who was left was Richie who had gone unharmed, until now. Lou looked around the room but noticed he wasn’t there. Chris, Chad and James were all accounted for but Richie was nowhere to be seen. ‘ _Shit! He got away!_ ’They couldn’t let him go to the police.

Lou headed for the door but as they ran past their desk, they grabbed the mask that they had finished less than an hour ago. They jumped over the night table then raced down the stairs. They had to find Richie, and quickly. They assumed he left through the back door where the group had entered the house from so they left through that door. Once outside, they looked around for any signs of Richie but couldn’t see him. ‘ _Dammit!_ ’ Lou thought and slipped on the mask. They took a deep breath and decided where to start looking when they heard a sound. It sounded like whimpering... They listened closely and when they pinpointed the location it was coming from, they headed in that direction. It wasn’t far away and was actually just by the shed. They quietly approached and saw Richie lying on the ground, curled up in a fetal position. He was holding his leg and letting out small moans and cries of pain.

“Fucking stupid ass snake...” He whimpered out.

Snake? Lou looked on the ground beside him and noticed a two foot long snake in the grass. When it noticed the new person it rattled its tail. A rattlesnake... ‘ _Shit..._ ’ Those snakes could be dangerous. They weren’t afraid to bite and if they released venom, it could actually kill a person if left untreated. Lou clutched their shears and held their ground. The snake too, held its ground and the two just stared at each other.

Richie looked up at Lou when he noticed their presence and reached for his knife. He grunted as he lifted his arm. Every movement hurt. His leg felt like it was on fire and he thought that he might go into shock. Lou noticed him reaching for the knife and stabbed his hand with their shears, causing him to scream out in pain. The blades were so sharp they easily pierced through the bones and muscle and went right through to the dirt underneath. Lou chuckled at his reaction and yanked the blades out of his hand. They loomed over him and leaned down. Richie got a good view of their mask and shrieked in terror. It was the most horrifying thing he had ever seen! He tried to scramble away but his leg kept him from going far. The rattling of the snake’s tail grew louder as it slithered closer to Richie. He was terrified!

Lou saw the snake as it slithered to Richie and picked it up. It snapped at them but didn’t bite. It looked up at Lou and the rattling died down. Lou smiled under the mask and gently rubbed the reptiles head. This snake was harmless. It only bit Richie because it felt threatened but Lou’s presence made the creature feel at peace. They let out a safe aura. They held the snake up to their chest and the serpent slithered its way on to their shoulders. Richie saw this in the moonlight and his eyes widened in shock. “The fuck?!”

“Time to die.” Lou said in an eerie voice. The sound made Richie freeze. It almost didn’t sound human...

“No! Stay back!” He tried to push himself up but forgot that his hand had been stabbed. He hissed in pain as the wound tore open under the weight of his body then collapsed on the grass. He spit out some dirt that went in his mouth then froze when he saw a shadow loom over him. He looked up and saw the frightening image of Lou standing over him. They were holding the shears up and were seconds away from plunging them into his chest. He could see the snake that had bit him on their shoulders and the tail was rattling again. That was such a chilling sound. Everything about the sight frightened him. “No!”

Richie was silenced when the shears were brought down into his neck. They tore through the muscle and tissue and right to the vertebrae. The blades split them and severed the nerves and vessels. Death for Richie was instant. The sound of his head landing on the ground with a soft _thump_ was so satisfying to Lou and their new snake friend hissed in response. To Lou, it would seem as if they were pleased. Lou reached up and gently rubbed the snake’s head again then heard the sound of sirens. Great. Now the cops arrived!

“We need to get out of here!” Lou said out loud. They stuffed their shears in the big front pocket of their hoodie and headed for the water. They had no choice but to swim. The only other way to escape was up the road but since that is where the cops were coming from, it was out of the question. “Hang on Teufelchen!” They jumped in the shallow water and wadded through until it was deep enough for them to swim. The snake on their shoulders remained there and kept its little head above the water when Lou began to swim. It looked behind them when they heard the police shouting out for survivors. By the time the cops made it out to the backyard, Lou and the snake were so far away that they couldn’t be seen. Lou swam down Woods Bay until they made it to shore where they got out of the water and went across the yard of the property they were on to the main road. There they took off across the large field and towards the nearby woods.


End file.
